Ha Jung Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Jung Woo *'Nombre:' 하정우 / Ha Jung Woo *'Nombre real:' 김성훈 / Kim Sung Hoon *'Profesión:' Actor y Director de Cine *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura': 183cm *'Peso:' 75 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Familia:' Padre/Actor Kim Yong Gun, Hermano Menor/Actor Cha Hyun Woo. *'Agencia: '- Dramas *Entourage (tvN, 2016) ''cameo *H.I.T (MBC, 2007) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Best Theater: Loveholic Project (MBC, 2005) *Age of Warriors (KBS, 2003) *Wedding Story: Unstoppable Man (KBS, 2003) *Wedding Story: My Husband is 19 (KBS, 2003) *Honest Living (SBS, 2002) Películas 'Como Actor' *Boston 1947 (2020) *Kidnapped (2020) *The Closet (2020) *Mount Paektu (2019) *Take Point (2018) *Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018) *1987 (2017) *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *The Tunnel (2016) *Fingersmith (2016) *Train to Busan (2016) *Assassination (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *Fasten Your Seatbelt (2013) *The Terror Live (2013) *The Berlin File (2013) *Behind the Camera (2013) *Project 577 (2012) *Nameless Gangster (2012) *Love Fiction (2012) *The Client (2011) *Come Rain, Come Shine (2011) Voz, Cameo *Yellow Sea (2010) *Parallel Life (2010) *Take Off (2009) *Boat (2009) *Like You Know It All (2009) * Beastie Boys (2008) * My Dear Enemy (2008) * The Moonlight of Seoul (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Forever the Moment (2008) Cameo *Our School E.T (2008) Cameo *Breath (2007) *Never Forever (2007) *A Fox Family (2006) *Time (2006) *The Unforgiven (2005) *She's On Duty (2005) *Mr. Gam Victory (2004) *Madeleine (2003) 'Como Director' *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Fasten Your Seatbelt (2013) Teatro *Othello (2003) *Waiting for Godot (2002) *The Glass Menagerie (2002) *The Good Doctor (2001) *Carmen (2001) *Be Strong, Geum Soon! (2000) Vídeos Musicales *Big Mama - "Betrayal" (2007) Premios * 2018 23rd Consumer Rights Day Awards: 'Actor del Año seleccionado por la audiencia (Película) (Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds) * '''2018 ''The Seoul Awards: '''Best Actor (Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds) * '''2018 Asia Artist Awards: '''Fabulous Award * '''2018 Asia Artist Awards: '''Artist of the Year * '''2018 Asia Artist Awards: '''Best Artist * '''2017 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Best Actor - The Tunnel * 2015 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Best Actor - Kundo: Age of the Rampant * 2015 Hawaii International Film Festival: Renaissance Award * 2014 Osaka Asian Film Festival: Most Promising Talent - Fasten Your Seatbelt * 2014 Golden Cinema Film Festival: Daesang - The Terror Live * 2013 Baeksang Arts Awards: Best Actor - The Berlin File * 2013 Busan Film Critics Awards: Best Actor - The Terror Live * 2013 A-Awards: Charismatic Award * 2012 Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival: Producer's Choice Award * 2012 Style Icon Awards: Top 10 Style Icon * 2012 Pierson Movie Festival: Best Actor - Nameless Gangster * 2012 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Prime Minister Award * 2012 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Popular Star Award- Nameless Gangster * 2011 Asian Film Awards: Best Actor - Yellow Sea * 2011 Baeksang Arts Awards: Best Actor - Yellow Sea * 2011 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Best Actor - Yellow Sea * 2010 Max Movie Awards: Best Actor - Take Off * 2010 Baeksang Arts Awards: Best Actor - Take Off * 2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot Movie Star (Male) - Take Off * 2009 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Ensemble Acting Award (Cast) - Take Off * 2009 Busan Film Critics Awards: Best Actor - My Dear Enemy * 2009 Buil Film Awards: Best Actor - My Dear Enemy * 2009 University Film Festival of Korea: Best Actor - Take Off * 2009 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Popular Star Award - Take Off * 2008 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Best Actor - The Chaser * 2008 Premiere Rising Star Awards: Best Actor - The Chaser * 2008 Korea Visual Arts Festival: Photogenic Award - The Chaser * 2008 A-Awards: Man of the Year (Intelligence category) * 2008 Director's Cut Awards: Best Actor - The Chaser, My Dear Enemy * 2008 Golden Cinematography Awards: Best Actor - The Chaser * 2007 Oporto International Film Festival: '''Best Actor - Time * '''2006 Pyeongtaek Film Festival: '''New Currents Best Actor - The Unforgiven, Time * '''2005 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Best New Actor - The Unforgiven * 2005 Director's Cut Awards: 'Best New Actor - The Unforgiven Curiosidades *'Educación: Chung-Ang University (Deapartamento de Teatro) **Middle school phenom, **Seoul High School **Wonchon Elementary School *'Debut:' 2002 con Honest Living *'Especialidades:' Esgrima, natación. *El actor mantuvo una relación con la actriz Goo Eun Ae. Comenzaron a salir desde agosto de 2008, y en abril de 2009 se anunció públicamente que eran pareja. El actor confirmó en marzo del 2012 que dieron fin a la relación en enero de ese año. *El 27 de septiembre de 2018, la agencia Artist Company reveló en un comunicado oficial que no continuarían trabajando con el actor luego de que su contrato finalizara. Algunas fuentes de la industria previamente reportaron que Ha Jung Woo había decidido convertirse en un agente libre tras discutir su futuro y la dirección de su carrera con actores cercanos. Enlaces *HanCinema *Facebook Galería Ha Jung Woo.jpg Ha Jung Woo2.jpg Ha Jung Woo 3.jpg Ha Jung Woo4.jpg Ha Jung Woo5.jpg Ha Jung Woo6.jpg Ha Jung Woo7.jpg Ha Jung Woo8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KDirector